hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5353 (29th January 2020)
Synopsis Jordan convinces Mason to start trying to sell drugs to the school children. Sid notices him and tries to get him to leave, resulting in a fight between Mason and Imran (after Imran recognises him), which ends with Nancy being stabbed. John Paul comforts James, who is wallowing in self pity, and the pair end up sleeping together. Courtney's struggles on her first day back to work are noticed by Nancy. Plot Leela sneaks down the stairs. James worries as Juliet hasn't returned home. Leela walks past Juliet sleeping on her couch, and bumps into Jordan coming down stairs. Nancy is unimpressed when Sally says that "it's nice to have a competent deputy head back at the helm". Romeo goes to find Juliet. James thinks that Juliet will return home when he is ready. Romeo makes clear that he is angry with James for leaving Donna-Marie to die. Marnie tells them that Juliet is staying with Sid. Marnie tells Romeo that Leela has agreed to drop Juliet back off at the flat after school but Romeo points out that she will still run away again. James thinks that Juliet is better off without him. Leela advises Juliet to sit down and talk with her family. Jordan wants to take Sid and Juliet to the pub - he knows somewhere where she can get served. Nancy tells John Paul how excited Sally has been about him returning to the school. John Paul is delighted when Nancy tells him that she is pregnant. Nancy worries about Charlie's reaction to the news. Marnie tries to get John Paul to speak to James. Jordan takes Sid and Juliet to a pub on the estate where he used to live. Sid talks lowly of the pub. Juliet tries playing pool but does a poor job. Mason suggests that both of them put down £20, and the winner gets the £40. Juliet has no money but Jordan pays on her behalf. Juliet then performs extremely well, to Mason's horror. Sally wonders where John Paul is but Nancy doesn't know where he is. Sally is surprised when Courtney turns up, and Courtney is insistent on coming into work. John Paul lies that he is at a doctor's appointment. He finds James alone drinking outside. John Paul suggests talking to him, but James thinks that a lobotomy sounds more enticing than "tea and sympathy". James tells John Paul that he wouldn't be so nice to him after discovering what he has done, but John Paul tells James that his wallowing is tedious. Mason demands the money back, saying that Juliet has ripped him off. Jordan gets between them and tells Mason that he got beat. Mason walks off. Juliet tells Sid that Mason is a baby compared to some of the men Donna-Marie brought back. Jordan gets them to reconcile. She tells him about James getting Donna-Marie sent down for Mac's murder, than leaving her to die of an overdose on the floor. Sid comforts her. Juliet tells Sid that she wouldn't have been able to leave without him. Sid assures her that he can always come to him with her problems. Sid notices Jordan with Mason at the bar and lies to Juliet that Jordan is a promoter. Jordan abruptly gets them to leave. James thinks that the mural of Mercedes on the wall is creepy, to which John Paul agrees. James apologises for Mercedes being shot, saying that she didn't deserve to get shot. John Paul is surprised to hear James being empathetic. James thinks that he doesn't deserve any empathy and John Paul snaps at him. John Paul is immediately apologetic, but he gets through to James. They get closer and start kissing. Jordan shows Juliet his old house. He tells her that Sid used to visit before Jordan's mum died of cancer and Jordan was left to be raised by his lazy, alcoholic father. Juliet asks Jordan if he has a friend she can stay with, not wanting to return home. Jordan tells Juliet that people don't choose to stay somewhere like where they are currently. Jordan makes Juliet see the advantages she has and she agrees to go back to the village. Courtney snaps at Imran when he almost hits her with his ball. Nancy asks Courtney if she should be back at the school. Courtney wants Iona to be as unaffected by Jesse's death as possible. Nancy makes Courtney agree to tell her if things get too tough for her. James tells John Paul that he can't be in a relationship, but John Paul tells him to slow down - nobody mentioned a relationship. James thanks John Paul for taking his mind off everything. Juliet ignores a call from Romeo. Sid thanks Jordan for talking to Juliet. Jordan agrees to not get Juliet involved in anything dodgy. When Sid leaves, Mason asks Jordan if Sid has Juliet on side yet. Jordan says that he doesn't yet, but it won't be long. He thinks the school is a gold mine. They plan on recruiting runners and go school to school in the village. He tells Mason to go into the school to try speak to some of the students. Courtney is touched when Charlie, Ella and Leah give her flowers. Courtney begins to get upset and Nancy tells Courtney that she can take over the lesson. Sally wonders to Nancy where John Paul is. Nancy says that she spotted John Paul earlier, planning for the geography trip. She is unamused when Sally tells her that she could learn a thing or two from John Paul. Sid is furious to see Mason on school grounds. He tells Mason that he can't deal here. Mason tells Sid to "speak to the boss". Sid tries to get rid of Mason anyway but Mason refuses. Nancy realises that John Paul "got lucky". Sid and Mason have a massive argument. Mason shoves Sid and Imran grabs Mason, which John Paul and Nancy notice. Imran threatens to call the police on Mason. Nancy goes to stop the fight. Imran goes to through a punch at Mason, which Sid tries to stop, and Mason and Imran start fighting. Nancy also tries to break up the fight. Mason pulls out a knife and stabs Nancy in the leg. Mason panics and flees. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Jordan Price - Connor Calland *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Ella Richardson - Erin Palmer *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast *Mason - Keane Sudworth Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020